Good and Evil: Generation Five
by CrystalMoon17
Summary: It's the year 2014, and the modern city of Galva Donna is thriving. For the past four years, hurricanes have prevented the annual taking, but tonight, eight twelve-year-olds are being taken to make up for the storms. Will they survive the unusual school's lessons, or will they face their fairy-tale doom? Takes place after first book, as if second book was never written.
1. Chapter 1

School of good and evil

As Ashlyn Quinn (Ash) walked home from school with her neighbors, Aryanna, Nathan, Cole, Aja (pronounced like Asia), Blake, Justin, and Diana, a dark shadow passed over the sun for a millisecond. The four girls' simultaneously shivered. Tonight was the night of the taking, when 2 children at the age of twelve were taken to the Schools of Good and Evil, one to good and one to evil. Only tonight, eight children were being taken because in the last four years great storms came during the taking. "Hey, Ash! Are you scared of being taken tonight?" Justin taunted. With a fierce kick, she replied "Does this feel scared?" With a yell he chased after her, but they both came to a standstill, when a big black truck screeched to a stop right in front of them. Four burly men jumped out and each grabbed a pair of kids, Blake and Ash, Aryanna and Aja, Cole and Justin, and Diana and Nathan. Kicking and screaming they tried desperately to free themselves. A dark hooded figure emerged from the cab of the truck. He waved a rag doused with sleeping serum across their faces, each one instantly relaxed. He snapped his fingers and each sleeping figure was bound and gagged. As they were being hoisted into the truck, Diana suddenly woke up and started screaming in Spanish. The cloaked figure quickly silenced her with the rag again. The truck drove to an unnamed hill in the neighborhood area, and parked at the top of it and waited till the sun went down. While waiting the sleeping children were untied and laid at the top of the hill, heads facing the setting sun.

Finally, in the darkness, four giant skeletal birds rose up from the horizon, screeching. The children woke up instantly, but were too late. The four birds had already swooped down and picked up the children in the pairs mentioned earlier. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Blake screamed. "SHADDUP" Ash shrieked back with a brutal kick. "COLE, MAKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Blake yelled. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRL-". Cole was cut off by the birds suddenly screeching their arrival. All eight heads snapped up and gasped simultaneously.

The view was amazing. Two castles lay ahead of them, one with three towers, and one with four. The palace (if it could be called a palace) with three towers was black and covered with ivy, but the other shimmered pink and light blue, ivyless. Below the tall towering turrets, a long bridge connected the two structures, colored accordingly. Just behind the bridge was a lone tower, soaring and spindly above the other towers, shining silver in the moonlight. Alerted by the rapid flapping of skeletal bird's wings, all eight preteen's heads turned to the right in unison. A slightly smaller bony bird was flapping towards them, laden with heavy luggage. It expertly dropped each pair of luggage into the water surrounding the castles, one side a sparkling crystal blue that reflected the moon, the other a revolting sludge green, with black driftwood floating through the current. "Hey! That's my pink zebra striped suitcase!" Aryanna cried. She watched as it tumbled into the clear sapphire water, landing with a splash. As the luggage bird finished his task, he shakily flew away. Now it was the carrier birds' turn. Swooping in a dramatic arc, the four birds dropped one of each pair into the repulsive green "water". In a second equally theatrical curve, the remaining kids were dropped into the wonderfully cool azure ocean.

…..

Ash sputtered as she tried to breathe in water. _Idiot! _She thought. _You can't inhale water; you're not a fish! _She jumped in surprise as a familiar shape bumped into her back. _Aryanna? _She grabbed the form by its shoulders, spinning it around so the face was in view. Ash shook her friend until her eyes burst open, wide with alarm. Ash poked her friend's nose, pointing up to the surface. Suddenly, Nathan floated past them, feet first and clinging to his suitcase. The girls looked at Nathan, then back at each other, and shrugged. Ash saw something in the corner of her eye. Spinning around, she grabbed it, realizing it was someone's all-too-familiar red Vans shoe. Ash latched onto her floating comrade's wrist, kicking towards the water-tinted sky above.

- End chapter 1-

**AN: Hey readers! It's me CrystalMoon17! I don't own the School of Good and Evil, but I liked the book so much I wrote a FanFic for it! **_**Hi guys, this is the author's sister and cowriter, TacoCat. It took us a while, but we finally did it! *pumps fist in air* **_***slaps fist down* No air pump for you! **_**Awww… anyways, if you flame my sister's ideas, I will hunt you DOWN! Just kidding. I'll just feed them into my Flaming Ninja Stars of DOOM! Bye! **_

…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own School of Good and Evil**

Chapter 2

Blake gasped as he rose to the surface. He grabbed his suitcase as it floated past him, screaming at the sky and shouting every insulting four-letter word he could think of. Diana spun around next to him, searching for her bag. Finding it, she latched onto it, kicking towards the shore. A green kid with horns bumped into her, grinning with an evil thought. Aja was already ahead of all of them, helping Justin onto dry land. A pure white preteen shoved her out of the way, dragging luggage. Aja shot her a dirty look, and continued up the filthy, rocky slope. When she got to a particularly large rock she stopped to look ay the scene before her. It appeared that she was not happy with her surroundings. She sighed as she looked down over the sludge-water, catching sight of Blake, she started down the slope to help her comrades. Lashing out, Blake's fist slammed into the side of an unwary clay-colored girl. She stared daggers at him, and then swiftly kicked him in the leg. _Holy crap, this girl can kick harder than a mule! _He thought. Diana, having trouble with the green-and-horned wise-guy, finally just shoved him under the sludgy green water, if you could call it water. It looked more like a moldy milkshake, and was just as cold.

Once all the unlucky juveniles had hauled themselves out of the muck, a band of malicious-looking wolves poked at them with spears. "LINE UP, YOU STINKWORMS!" yelled an albino wolf. The kids lined up, some interested and all of them terrified. With the carnivore's whips snapping at their heels, the youths hurriedly marched through wrought-iron gates and into the fortress of "doom". Justin whistled as he gaped at his surroundings. "That's what I was thinking," murmured Aja. "You said it, _hermano_," Diana whispered

Surrounding them were giant stone walls. On each wall there was a blood red letter, spelling one forbidding word: NEVER. The remaining space on the stone structures was covered with engravings of witches and warlocks, sorcerers and sorceresses, thorny vines, bleeding princes, ogres, bats, wolves, and the overall essence of evil. The glossy, black marble floors reflected the obsidian arches soaring above. In front of them were three humongous staircases, reading Malice, Mischief, and Vice. Suddenly two ogres appeared out of nowhere, standing between a trio of spiraling staircases. They began to read out names. Every time a name was called, a dwarf hung the corresponding picture on the wall of a set of stairs, with girls on the right and boys on the left. When a portrait was hung, a kid was handed a black sweater, pants, and shoes, or a similar black turtleneck, mid-length skirt, and boots. Just as the dwarf finished with the last picture, a bright green flame burst in front of the middle staircase! All the children jumped at least a foot. One girl with the legs of an unknown animal almost hit the lofty rafters above. When the flames and same-colored smoke began to clear, a silhouetted figure strode towards the line. "Listen well, all of you!" the figure's voice boomed. Maleficent stepped out of the smoke, sweeping her arms wide. "Welcome to the School of Evil."

**Sorry this chapter is so short. the reason why is because I'm the one who wrote it. with xXTacoCatXx writing evil it's longer and better**._** Hiii! I actually wrote half of this, so CM17's plan to steal my kudos has failed! *rubs hands together and cackles* **_**Uh, no. I was the one who told you to write those words you just added periods and comas. _No, I re-wrote some of the sentences, fixed RUN-ONS, and added commas, not comas_**_**. I also used synonyms, alliterations, and figures of speech. So there. **_**Whatever hermana. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ashlyn gasped, and not just from lack of air. The view was amazing. "Okay, I am officially wowed "Aryanna gasped. They climbed onto the bank where fairies greeted them with fluffy towels. Nathan was already there, completely dry and sitting on top of his luggage. Ashlyn looked over at him and laughed so hard that tears started running down her cheeks. The fairies dried those too. Aryanna was not much different. "What?" Nathan asked. "Well, normally people don't float up feet first." Ashlyn said when she could finally speak. Nathan's face turned bright crimson. Aryanna and Ashlyn simultaneously shook out their hair that fell down across their shoulders. Still holding the mysterious red Vans shoe, Ashyln took her purple suitcase from three sparkling blue fairies. "Where's Cole? "asked Nathan obviously wanting to change the subject. "I don't know. " Ashlyn sighed "All I found was his shoe". Right on cue, Cole's shaggy blonde head burst from the water. Five fairies rushed into the water, lifting him above the sparkling blue liquid. Cole didn't quite like that idea. Spinning and kicking, he tried to free himself from the fairies, but only succeeded in attracting more. The fairies finally got him to dry land where they dropped him and his suitcase. Furious, he spun around keeping all fairies at a distance. Ashlyn finally threw his shoe at his head, diverting his attention. Ashlyn, Aryanna, and Nathan simultaneously waved wildly. Cole smiled then grabbed his luggage and ran over to his friends. Just as he approached his friends, fairies came and grabbed Ashlyn and Aryanna, flying them to the great hall. Then Cole and Nathan were taken, also by fairy, to the place where they would learn sword fighting and other princely acts. Ash and Aryanna were walking through the grand entrance there were two staircases, one was blue, reading Honor and Valor with carvings of princes, kings, knights, and archers. The other, pink, reading Purity and Charity, with carvings of delicate maidens, princesses, and kindly animals. From the spiraling staircases the faculty threw confetti at their new students. The four walls each had a letter the first one an E, emblazoned with gold. The second a V, the third another E, the fourth a R. altogether spelling, EVER. In the center of the room, alumni portraits blanketed a soaring crystal obelisk that reached from the milky marble floor from the domed sunroof. Higher up on the obelisk were gold framed portraits of students who, after graduation, became princes and queens. In the middle were silver framed portraits for the lesser students who became sidekicks, housewives, or fairy godmothers. Near the bottom of the pillar were bronze framed underachievers who became henchmen or servants. Ash and Aryanna waited with the other girls in a jumbled form of a line, until they received a piece of parchment from a pink-haired nymph stating: Ashlyn Quinn of River Trails/ Aryanna Peirce of River Trails

Good 1st year/ Good 1st year

Purity Tower 52/ Purity Tower 52 (They had the same schedule)

Session/ Faculty

1 Beautification….….Prof. Emma Anemone

2 Princess Etiquette…..Pollux

3 Animal Communication…..Princess Uma

4 History of Heroism….Prof. August Sader

5 Lunch

6 Good Deeds…Prof. Clarissa Dovey

7 Surviving Fairy Tales….Yuba the Gnome

(Forest Group #3)

Aryanna gaped at her schedule. "We get _beautification_?" she whispered in complete awe. A green-haired nymph handed her and Ashlyn a basket with books peeking out: _The Privilege of Beauty, Winning Your Prince, The Recipe Book for Good Looks, Princess with a Purpose, _and_ Animal Speech 1: Barks, Neighs, & Chirps._ A blue-haired nymph handed the two girls their uniforms: A short white skirt and form fitting gray shirt, complete with a jean jacket and silver heels. Ashlyn looked around her at her future classmates who were already dressing into their new outfits. She and Aryanna glanced at each other, and then began to change into their new uniforms. Once they were all dressed, a baby blue cloud exploded in front of them, revealing a blue silhouetted form. The figure emerged from the cloud. The girls let out a collective gasp, before them stood Cinderella her sparkling blue ball gown. "Welcome to the School for Good, darlings."

**Hello! its me CrystalMoon17. I hope you liked the third chapter. don't worry there's more to come! G_reetings to my fellow lunatics out there! This is xXTacoCatXx or, as you would know me, TacoCat. I'm just going to say right now that I had N-O-T-H-I-N-G Nothing to do with this chapter. Almost. Okay, I did some punctuation. Anyways, CM17 writes Good, I write Evil. Ciao! _See you in Chapter 4! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Maleficent scanned the crowd of delinquents with her refined but intimidating gaze. "This castle of catastrophe is where you will be trained, honed into the perfect villain. Some of you, however, are not quite as skilled. You will be Henchmen or Mogrifs, doomed to follow in the footsteps of the Leader." Maleficent continued down the stairs, still sweeping the mass with her shocking green eyes. "Please change into your uniforms. When you are finished, sit on the floor." Maleficent swept a hand over the youths. They spread apart, and black velvet curtains popped up around them. A few minutes passed. One by one, they sat on the smooth black marble floor, the curtains evaporating into gray mist as soon as they touched the tile. Aja and Diana smoothed their skirts, while Blake and Justin contemplated ripping off the sleeves and collars of their sweaters. Maleficent called the preteen swarm's attention to herself "These are your uniforms. In the luggage you brought, your clothes have been modified to the school standards."

A cry of protest rang out through the halls as shocked students frantically checked their luggage. "No!" "My favorite headband!" "My Dallas Cowboys jersey!" "All my clothes are black and dark gray!" "MA-A-A-A-A-AAA! My socks!" (Animal Legs was now identified as half-goat…) Aja gaped helplessly at her now black and gray zebra-striped boots. "What happened to the pink and white?!" Diana had the same reaction with her once brightly-colored floral tank. "Why is it black roses with a bunch of thorns on a white shirt?! WHERE'S THE PINK?!" The shouting in the hall suddenly came to an abrupt halt. Everyone but the two Galva Donna boys turned to stare at Diana. "What?" she questioned, staring right back. "I didn't pack my bag." The mob shifted under the Hispanic girl's piercing stare. The other villains-to-be turned back to their converted clothes, muttering about the magical metamorphosis.

"As you can see, you have received your schedule. Your classes for the day, and the rest of the year, are listed on these slips, so do not lose them." Maleficent smiled, a feral grin that could only be matched by her dragon form. Aja and Diana compared their schedules;

Aja VonLuckner of River Trails/Diana Duran of River Trails (They had the same schedule.)

* * *

Evil, 1st Year, Malice Tower 58 (They had the same room, too.)

1. History of Villainy - Prof. August Sader

2. Curses and Death Traps - Lady Lesso

3. Uglification - Prof. Bilious Manley

4. Henchman Training - Castor

5. Lunch - The Fairies and Wolves

6. Special Talents - Sheeba Sheeks

7. Surviving Fairy-Tales - Yuba the Gnome

(_Forest Group #3)_

Diana and Aja squealed and jumped in circles, holding hands. "Partners in villainy!" They said in unison. The other Evil students just stared, not sure what to make of the Nevers-gone-Ever. One Neverboy raised his hairy werewolf hand. "Miss Maleficent? Can we send them back?" he asked nervously. Maleficent just laughed. "No, I'm afraid not. If they are here, it's for a reason. Alright students, settle down and form a line. The ogres will take your luggage up to your dorms. Meanwhile," the dragon lady paused for effect, "we will go to the Welcoming."

**AN: **_**Hi people! Co-writer TacoCat here. I just wanted to say that, from now on, the Evil chapters will be written by me. Yay! *does jazz hands* **_***pokes face* Whatcha typing? **_**EVILLL! MWA HA HA HAAAA! **_**Oh, okay! ^-^ Hello! other co-writer here! It's me, CrystalMoon17. Thanks for reading my newest chapter! sorry I'm a little behind on Author's Notes. See you next time for the Welcoming!**


	5. Chapter 5

"If you will follow me please." she swept up the stairs with a giant swoosh of her dress. The girls all followed in complete wonder. "You will be roomed in groups of three, your room number is on your schedule, and on the door is decorated with you and your roommate's names." At the top of the stairs she turned around and gestured to the pink hallways. "Go to your rooms now, and unpack all of your things, you will be gathered for the Welcoming shortly." With that said, all the girls rushed, as fast as they could carrying heavy suitcases, into their rooms to see who their new roommates would be. Ashlyn skidded to a halt in front of room 52. The glitter studded sign read: Welcome Ashlyn, Madison, and Aryanna! "Yes! A room with Aryanna!" she cheered. "Who's Madison?" Aryanna asked. Ashlyn shrugged." We'll just have to wait and find out." Turns out they didn't have to wait at all. Madison was already in the room. When Ashlyn and Aryanna entered the room all three girls gasped. "Okay this is crazy awesome." Ashlyn said. (If you are wondering why all three girls are stunned right now I'll tell you why: Incredibly, the three girls turn out to look exactly alike one another) "We all have the same blonde wavy hair, blue-gray eyes, semi-tan skin, and build!" Madison yelped in excitement. "Imagine what Cole and Nathan will think of this!" Aryanna gasped. "Who are Cole and Nathan?" Madison asked. "Cole and Nathan are two of the guys who came with us. Our town hasn't had a taking of children for a while so they took eight of us. Cole and Nathan came with us to the school for Good. Blake, Diana, Justin, and Aja are the kids who came with us for the school for Evil." Ashlyn explained. "Oh, okay that makes sense." Madison nodded. "Well, I guess we start unpacking before the Welcoming. Whatever that is". "So which one of you is Ashlyn, and which one of you is Aryanna?" Madison asked. "I'm Ashlyn." Ashlyn replied. "And I'm Aryanna, and you don't have to call me Ary or Anna, if you don't want to." Aryanna answered. "Well obviously I'm Madison, and you can call me Maddy if you want." Madison said, smiling. The sudden chime of fairies startled the trio of girls as the fairies herded them into the hallway. The three girls instantly started talking to the girls around them, making friends faster than they could talk. When the fairies finally got the princesses into the Theater of Tales, which was about all they could do. As soon as the girls were released into the Theater of Tales, they stood frozen; taking in all of the beautiful crystal carvings in the walls, the pink and blue pews, and glittering bunches of glass flowers, until they saw the other side of the Theater of Tales. Warped wooden benches, carvings of death and destruction, and pointed stalactites perched on the ceiling. "Well, the other side isn't so pretty but, at least ours is." Karen, an Asian girl with waist long hair and mocha eyes, said. As the girls took their seats, the students of Evil started to walk in. Ash recognized her friends quickly. While Blake had already attracted his own group of Nevergirls, her other Never friends were kind of only associating with each other instead of talking to the other villains. Once everyone was seated, a sound made every Evergirl stop cold, a sound they had been waiting for a long time. Coming from the hall, the step of boots and the clang of steel. Suddenly Good's doors flew open with sixty gorgeous boys occupied by swordfight. Each boy wearing a baby blue button up shirt with fold up sleeves that ended at the elbow, a royal blue tie embroidered with a single gold initial, a navy blue buttoned vest, dark blue jeans, and tall black boots. As the boys blades playfully clashed together, their shirts came untucked from their dark jeans, revealing slender waists and toned muscles. Sweat shone on glowing faces as they thrust down the aisle, boots stomping on marble, until swiftly the swordfight peaked, boys trapping boys against pews. In a last rush of movement, the boys drew roses from their shirts, calling out "Milady" and throwing roses to those who most caught their eye. In the midst of flying roses, Cole and Nathan searched wildly for the ladies that they came with. Cole found one of the girls and pointed to her, on then realized that there were two who looked exactly alike the first one. "You have got to be kidding me." Cole said exasperated. "What?" Nathan asked. Cole pointed to the trio of look-a-likes and Nathan's eyes bulged out in shock. "Ooooookay. How 'bout we shout 'milady' and throw the rose to the one who looks the most familiar?" Cole suggested. "On three. One. Two. Thr-" Two of the girls turned and looked at their princes in blue, and waved, while Maddy caught a rose from a fair skinned boy with spiky brown hair. Cole and Nathan threw their roses, and walked over to the ladies they threw them at. In the warped benches of Evil, villains booed the princes, lifting banners with NEVERS RULE EVERS DROOL and NO MORE EVERAFTER. Bowing, the princes blew kisses into evil and continued to sit down when Good's door slammed open- and one more prince walked in. Hairs of the darkest black streaked with gold, eyes a stormy gray, and skin the color of hot desert sand. He looked at the princesses holding roses and the many armed boys, and drew his own. All the boys came at him at once, but the mysterious princes deflected and disarmed each one. When it came to Cole, however, the two boys clashed blades, and fought, evenly matched. When Cole and the mysterious prince came to a draw, the prince drew his rose, all the girls went wild. Turning around and closing his eyes, the prince tossed the rose high into the air, and it fell, into the hands of an unsuspecting girl, named after her great great great great great great grandmother, Natalie. With waist long chestnut hair and bright green eyes trimmed with brown, she was very beautiful." Welcome!" said a two headed dog, while one head was cute and cuddly, the other was rabid, snarling, and had a mane. "I see the School Master has chosen you, so I say again, welcome to the schools for Good and Evil."

**AN: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading all my chapters. I hope you like the rest of the chapters! Send in suggestions if you want. CrystalMoon17 out!**


End file.
